dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Light Grenade
& or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Evil Beam Final Flash Kill Driver Makosen Masenko Tri-Beam' }} is an Energy Sphere used by Piccolo. Overview The user puts their hands together in front of them as they charge a yellow energy sphere in their hands. Then, they bring their hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Power and Usage Piccolo uses the Light Grenade during his battle against Cell. After being knocked down by Cell, Piccolo charges up and fires the Light Grenade at the approaching Cell, creating a huge explosion. While it blasts Cell into the ocean, the Bio-Android emerges completely unscratched, much to Piccolo's shock, with the former proceeding to mortally wound the latter shortly thereafter.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 150, "Up to Piccolo" In Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Piccolo attempts to use the attack to defeat Akami. Variations * - An upgraded form of Light Grenade that follow its target and has an increased blast radius. One of Piccolo's Super Attacks that can be acquired through Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. ** - An upgraded form of the Guided Light Grenade with increased homing capabilities and blast radius. It is strongest variation of the Light Grenade. One of Piccolo's Super Attacks that can be acquired through Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Video Game Appearances It appears in the video games Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (spelled 激烈光弾, lit. Raging Fury Light Bullet; the "retsu" kanji is different), the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors (named F.Lightbomb), ''Budokai'' series, ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the Light Grenade is one of Piccolo's Blast 2 attacks, while in the ''Raging Blast'' series, it is his Ultimate Attack; in the Raging Blast series, when someone is hit by this attack, it changes from an energy ball to a large energy blast, like it was in the original series. Semi-Perfect Cell can use this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and Super Buu can use it after absorbing Piccolo in the Budokai series. King Piccolo can use it in Budokai 3, as he is an alternate costume for Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique is named Violent Slice and is learned by Shadow Knights at level 46. Additionally, an unnamed Dark Warrior is seen performing the technique in a promotional cinematic for the game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Light Grenade is one of Piccolo's Super Skills. Piccolo will teach this skill to the Future Warrior after they complete his third master training mission. Pressing the button repeatedly allows the user to charge it up in order to fire it at maximum power. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Piccolo's Super Skills where it can be charged up to two additional stages. When fully charged, the technique does damage that rivals Ultimate Skills, dealing more damage than a Full Power Energy Wave making it one of the few Super Skills with damage potential greater than Ultimate Skills. The Future Warrior can learn the technique during School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Piccolo's Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Adult Gohan's custom skillset after purchasing it. The technique also does return in Dragon Ball FighterZ, which makes it Piccolo's Level 3 and is a multi-hitting projectile attack that does a lot of damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Light Grenade is one of Piccolo's Super Attacks that can be acquired through Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds once certain criteria are met. Additionally he can also acquire two variationns with homing capabilities Guided Light Grenade and Super Guided Light Grenade which can also be acquired through Mental Simulation Training once certain criteria are met. Character meaning *激裂 (Gekiretsu) = Violent / furious / destroyer lit. raging rend; akin to the term gekiretsu 激烈 (lit. raging fury / vehement / fervent) *光弾 (Kōdan) = Light ball or flash ball / light bullet or flash bullet Gallery References es:Granada de Luz ru:Гекирецу Кодан Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks